Weapons
Gold are used to buy items from the shop. Gold can be obtained by killing NPCs, bosses, winning a game, killing the general, and selling gems gems not recommended. There are rocks spread throughout the game containing gems and crystals. They are mined and can be sold for gold or you could enchant (see "Leveling Up" chapter.) yourself. Below is a list of tools that can be bought for gold. Shop Edit Swords Edit Rusty Iron Sword - 0 gold - You start off with this sword. A blood-stained sword with a flat top. It is a bit jagged on one edge. Does ? damage. Iron Sword - 10 gold - A gray bladed sword with a wooden handle. Does 4 damage. Sharp Iron Sword - 30 gold - A light gray bladed sword with a wooden handle. Does 7 damage. Steel Sword - 75 gold - A silver bladed sword with an iron handle. Does 8 damage. Fine Steel Sword - 125 gold - A slightly lighter silver bladed sword with an iron handle. Does 10 damage. Power Katana - 325 gold - A obsidian bladed sword with an opal handle. The handle has white stripes and the blade has red sparkles. Does 13 damage. Iceblade - 600 gold - A sapphire bladed sword with a lapis handle. Does 15 damage. Greatsword of Flying - 1200 gold - A sword with a blue (if you are Human) or green (if you are Orcs) for the interior. The exterior is black. The sword is big: taller than the player. It does 14 damage. Tempest Blades - 2500 gold - Note: when bought is is duel wielded. Two sabres with silver blades. It has golden handles and are short. Does 9 damage for each blade meaning it does 18 damage. Dark Assassins Blade -15000 gold + 1 Demonite (Adds 50% more dmg for backstab for assassins) 20 Dmg. Pure Energy Sword -15000 gold + 1 Demonite (24DMG) Heavens Edge- 100000 gold + Demonite + Fury Stone + Spirit Shard + Dragon Bone + Mithril (30 DMG) Axes Edit Axe of Skirmishing 1000 gold - can hit up to 3 people at once does 10 dmg. Battle Cleaver - 3500 gold - It is a bit green and mostly orange. It is double bladed and can hit 5 targets with 1 swing. It does 12 damage. Flaming Fury - 15000 gold+Fury Stone- Is a large axe that is on fire. Hit's 7 targets per swing, and set's hit targets on fire. Venomancer- 100000 gold + Demonite + Fury Stone + Spirit Shard + Dragon Bone + Mithril (16 DMG) Can hit up to 9 targets at once and poisons them. Helmets Edit Wizard Hat - 1 armor & 75 gold - A simple, traditional blue wizard hat. Warrior Helm - 1 armor & 75 gold - A simple footman's helmet which looks like a metal cap. Viking Helm - 1 armor & 75 gold - Like a warrior helm except it has a piece of metal going down protecting the nose. Legion Helm - 2 armor & 300 gold - A golden warrior helmet with a red mohawk. Knight Helm - 2 armor & 300 gold - A helmet that resembled a "Close Helmet." It covered your whole head and had a little comb on the top. It also has a visor with breathing holes. It comes with a decorated green and gray hood. Splintered Mage Hat - 3 armor & 1000 gold - A more detailed version of the Wizard Hat. Splintered Knight Helm - 3 armor & 1000 gold - A blue version of the Knight Helm with no hood. Constantine Helm - 4 armor & 3000 gold - A helmet that resembled a "Kabuto Helmet." It covered everything except your face. It had many details on it And is orange and red. Emperor Helm - 5 armor & 10000 gold - A brownish/grayish helmet. It covered your whole head with really narrow breathing holes. It has a horn on it side. Eternal Warrior- 15000 gold+1 mithril cool helmet adds 7 armor and an additional effect of 0.5 hp regen per second. Eternal Mage- 15000 gold+1 mithril adds 6 armor and adds 0.5 mana regen per second. Armor Edit Leather Armor - 3 armor & 60 gold - A brown shirt and leggings. Chainmail Armor - 5 armor & 250 gold - A gray shirt and some leggings linked together with many rings. Iron Armor - 7 armor & 500 gold - A plate breastplate with scales only in the middle. Bluesteel Armor - 9 armor & 1000 gold - A blue version of Leather Armor. Knight Armor - 11 armor & 1500 gold - Blue robes and a blue cape which comes with a blue hood. Alar Knight Armor - 13 armor & 2250 gold - Blue and white detailed armor with plated shoulder guards. Redcliff Knight Armor - 15 armor & 3250 gold - Orange plated armor with a red diamond in the middle of the chestplate. The leggings are half chainmail and half plated. this as soon as possible, very cheap compared to Emperor Armor and nearly as much armor Redcliff Elite Armor - 16 armor & 5500 gold - Almost like Redcliff Knight Armor except it has red markings, looks more bigger, and it has a bit of chainmail in the back. It has the same leggings as Redcliff Knight Armoe except it is darker orange/red. Emperor Armor - 17 armor & 10000 gold - This armor looks like like paladin armor. It is white with yellow markings. The leggings are white and the chestplate is a bit puffed out. Eternal Inferno- 20 armor and reflects 15% of all melee damage and it costs 15000+1 mithril. Pickaxes Edit Pickaxe - 0 gold - This is the pickaxe you start with. It has a wooden handle with iron shaped like a "c" turned 90 degress down. This is used to mine ores. So far, this is the only pickaxe. Ranged Weapons Edit Shortbow - 0 gold & ? damage - A small bow. Recurve Bow - 100 gold & 20 damage - Slightly bigger than a Shortbow. Longbow - 375 gold & 25 damage - A bow as big as the player. It is golden. Enchanted Crossbow - 1250 gold & 30 damage Enchanted bow of Flying-15000 gold and+Dragon Bone 35 damage and you can fly with that bow.